title
by buzzkiller
Summary: Summarises..bah. It's late, Gwen got a harpoon, an a little too attractive alien and forgets about Rhys for just a brief moment.


**2011-08-21 - The time when I almost shagged Gwen Cooper**

I do not own anything Torchwood

* * *

><p>The following is based on what I have just dreamt...<p>

I was an alien but looked quite like a human. Torchwood saved me from some sort of accident involving water and possibly a crash. I believe I was at their hub in an indoor pool which I was swimming around in.

Gwen was above me and I smiled at her as I emerged from under the water and finally broke the surface. "This is cool and all but if we ever get in a submarine on a mission I'm stayin' on the inside. No way I'm getting in the ocean like that again" She raised an eyebrow at me and reloaded the harpoon she was holding.

"On a mission? Why would you ever be on a mission with us?" It took a few moments for me to answer, I remembered now that I hadn't told them that I had made up my mind.

"I'm one of you guys now, you know. I figured since you blew up my only way home and all, I'm not going anywhere, I'm stayin right here with y'all." I smiled at her but gave her a look saying that I wouldn't have it any other way. Her eyes seemed to say ' we'll see about that' but she said nothing when she pulled down the diver's mask and shot down under the surface with a few sweeps of her diving flippers. I think I heard Jack chuckle then as he exited the swim hall with a shake of his head.

I'm not sure if it was the same day or a few days later but I and Gwen ended up alone at the pool. It was dark outside and the only light came from the bright pool lamps dampened by the surrounding water. The roof was painted with a slowly moving pattern of turquoise waves, so was Gwen's face as she sat on the edge of the pool with her feet down in the tepid water, dressed in the same black wetsuit as mine.

I was half swimming by, half resting on the edge of the pool by her side. I must have said something funny because she was giggling. I admired how her eyes was intensified by the strange light emitted from under the surface and couldn't help but to gaze into them. "What?" Gwen said, still with laughter in her voice and I realised that I didn't wanna make her laugh any more.

Turning my body so I wasn't next to but in front of her I carefully put a hand on her knee, watching for her response. I don't know what I saw in her eyes next but the laughter was gone so was the comfortable relaxedness we had had going on between us. I noticed how my breathing slowed down while my heart did the opposite. "Don't" Her voice said numbly, while her body remained still as if she was afraid of moving under my hand which I slid higher up her thigh.

Before I knew what I was doing I had pulled my hand up to her jaw, caressing her arm as I did so. Standing on the slim edge on the pool wall my head was in her breast height and I didn't have to pull her head down much to kiss her soft lips. It was a gentle kiss asking for permission or simply wanting to taste. She didn't struggle or trying to fight me off instead she put a hand on my back to help me keep balance.

I wanted more and began climbing up from the water, almost dragging her up with me as I stood. The kiss heated and her fingers found and pulled the zipper of my wetsuit, I quickly got my arms out and let the upper part of the cloth hang from off my hips as I began peeling the same black skin from off Gwen.

She gasped as I caressed her body while I exposed more and more of her skin, her soft splendid skin which obtained a magical pale blueish glow from reflecting the water. I had to kneel to get the thing of her completely and broke the kiss for the first time. When I rose, she had taken a step back and was fiddling with something behind her neck. A sting of fear hit me coldly as I thought this might be it, that she had come to her senses and would recent me from now on. But instead she had untied the top of her bikini and let it fall to the floor.

She stepped closer again and placed her palms on my heaving chest, and warmth spread in me again. With a crooked finger I tilted her chin up to kiss her again, it soon became passionate almost aggressive and I slid my hands from her hips, over her smooth stomach and up. The nipples was a firm contrast to the rest of her breast and hardened even more as my palms ghosted over them, the reaction made me smile under the kiss. I paid them some attention before I removed my hands and began tugging on the rest of my suit until it awkwardly came off. I had worn nothing underneath so there I stood naked in front of a beautiful woman, a human woman, my first human woman.

She didn't meet my eyes at first, I supposed my nakedness had made an impression on her but when she did there where tears in them. My heart sank quicker than I had thought possible in my chest, and I grew worried. "Gwen it's all right" I tried tentatively, moving closer to her"Is it how I look? Is something weird?" Maybe I wasn't what she had expected, hell I hadn't planed on sleeping with a human this soon and wasn't sure of their anatomy, didn't know if their males looked anything at all like me.

"What?" Her big wet eyes looked questioningly at me, and then I think she understood my trail of thought. "No you look fine, you look more than fine. You're..I just can't." Her voice broke and she took a breath to steady herself. I was tense with suspense and a want for this woman, I feared I had screwed it up between us and put a hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her.

"What is it then?" She turned away and shielded herself with her crossed arms, leaving my hand hanging foolishly in the empty air. I closed my hand into a fist and ended up grabbing the hair at my neck with it. She sighed.

"There is someone else"

"Okay," In a way that was a relief, It wasn't me at least."I don't mind you know." At least I still wanted her.

She had refused to face me and had walked over to the nearby shelf with sterile white towels. "I _do_ mind" she said and looked at me "I love him"

I suddenly felt week. "Oh" Weak and dumb, and foolish. I sat down on the bench by the shelf, dragging a hand through my hair and across my face and snorted with a wrenched smile. "I should've guessed. Smart, gorgeous and funny, too good to be true isn't it."

Wrapped in a towel she sat down beside me. "I'm sorry" I gave no response. "I'm so, so sorry" When she began to stroke my back comfortingly I've had enough.

"Don't!" I had shot up and turned towards her, suddenly I felt unbearably naked. "Either we fuck or you get the hell out of here" My voice was hard but I wasn't angry, I was hurt and aroused and really needed a quickly paced swim in cold water or a good shag.

If she was upset when she left I didn't notice. I kicked hard at the bin full of dirty towels, cursed at my foot hurting a bloody lot and dove into the water which wasn't nearly as cold as I would have liked it.

* * *

><p>English isn't my native language so I apologize for all my mistakes. Reviews would be greatly appreciated but try to be kind about it.<p>

Peace X)


End file.
